<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fly With Me by A_ducking_idiot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103638">Fly With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_ducking_idiot/pseuds/A_ducking_idiot'>A_ducking_idiot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Wings, Fluff, Flying, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Has Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_ducking_idiot/pseuds/A_ducking_idiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan always wanted wings, he thought they were cool, he thought it would be amazing to fly.</p>
<p>And when Patton took him flying, he was right</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fly With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There’s a small warning for feeling left out of something in this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wings came in many shapes, colors, and sizes. Some were too small to carry the person, and some were so big they could span further than the entire room. Patton’s were a nice medium, being able to carry him (and Logan) without needing to be outside to stretch them out. They were light blue and white, a very pretty combination.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Logan sometimes got- and he’d kill you if you brought this up- jealous of Patton. He knew he’d never experience what it was like, he’d never be able to do research on certain things without asking for help. He wouldn’t even grow wings, it was a hereditary thing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Some in his family had wings, sure, but the fact that couples with a person with wings and a person without, there was only a percent chance that their kid would have wings (this typically favored the mother’s genes) hindered his chances. Both his parents were wingless but carried the gene, but it was unlikely he would grow wings.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Especially not this late, he was 23 years old.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, when him and Patton moved in together- Logan sat Patton down, asking a plethora of questions. Patton giggled, he loved Logan’s curiosity, and he answered the questions the best he could.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could see how badly Logan wanted to know what it was like. Especially when it came to flying. Yeah, they had airplanes, but that wasn’t the same as flying in the air using your own wings.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’d been planning to take Logan flying for a couple weeks now, he just needed a good and clear night. He wanted to get Logan as close to the stars as he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patton giggled, checking the weather outside. It was finally a clear night, and the moon was full, that’s a nice bonus.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He walked back in, going to his and Logan’s shared room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lo-lo?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Logan was reading a book, sitting on their bed. A nonfiction about frogs, Patton noticed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Patton?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C’mere, I wanna take you stargazing.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m in the middle of this book, is it alright if we postpone until tomorrow?” He looked over at Patton, holding his page open with his thumb.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patton shook his head, bouncing on his toes. “Noooo, it has to be tonight!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Logan sighed, taking his bookmark and putting it in his book. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, however I don’t understand why it must be tonight. We do this often.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patton giggled as Logan stood up, he loved looking at his dark, freckled, skin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This time is more special! Promise you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Logan shook his head, a soft smile present on his lips. He walked over to Patton.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There isn’t a comet passing by tonight, nor is there a meteor shower.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I meant special for </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">us</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"><em>, </em>silly goose,” Patton said, tapping the tip of Logan’s nose gently.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Logan chuckled softly, the sound making Patton’s heart melt. Patton scooped Logan up in his arms, giggling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m perfectly capable of walking, Honey.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, but I wanna carry you- that’s not a crime, is it?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t believe so, no.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, so lemme carry you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Logan sighed, wrapping his arms around Patton’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“May I touch your wings?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patton blinked, processing the question.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course! You know to be careful, I trust ya, you big dork.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Logan smiled a bit, brushing his fingers gently against one of Patton’s wings. They were soft, in his opinion. Patton shivered, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The couple got outside, the sky breathtakingly beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can put me down now, Patton.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But I wanna fly with you-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Logan stopped petting Patton’s wing, his lips curling into a frown. “That is impossible, you know I don’t have wings.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lo- I didn’t mean fly with you like <em>that.</em></span>
  <span class="s1"> I meant I wanna carry you while I fly! You always talk about wanting to fly, so I thought you might like-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Logan held onto him a bit tighter, his frown quickly turning into a smile. He tried to hold back, but Patton just said he’d help Logan get the closest to flying he probably would ever be.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You wanna?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I do. That would be very enjoyable.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patton giggled and kissed his forehead. “Okay! Hold on tight though, and tell me if you need to be back on the ground.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After getting a nod from Logan, he lifted the two into the air.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That night, he got to see what was probably the biggest grin Logan had ever had.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked it, Kudos and comments would be appreciated! It’s not necessary in the slightest, though!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>